This invention relates to a fiber optical cross connect unit or closure, and more particularly to a closure with improved slack and fiber handling and optical cable capabilities.
It is known in the industry to provide a closure design. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,867, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. However, there is a greater need for flexibility and improved features associated with the network and distribution aspects of a fiber closure.
The closure may be a kit arrangement that includes various options where features such as a splice tray, adapter panels, pigtails, strain relief features, a ground lug, etc. The rectangular, box-shaped closure includes a base that has a base wall and sidewalls extending therefrom to define a cavity. One or more cables are received through at least one of the sidewalls and extend into the closure cavity. Typically, a cover is secured (e.g., hinged) to the base to allow selective ingress and egress to the cavity of the closure.
It is desirable to minimize the size or dimensional footprint of the closure, yet achieve this reduced size without compromising functionality. For example, it is desirable that the closure provide organization of the input cable and individual optical fibers thereof, as well as sufficient volume for fusion splices (typically a splice tray accommodated therein to interconnect selected lines from the input cable to, for example, pigtails).
It is desirable to provide a modular cover that may enhance the organization functionality of other connector bases such that a splice connector, for example, could be modified with the cover to give the box added distribution features.
A need exists for an improved arrangement that reduces the size of the closure while simultaneously providing improved features and benefits relative to prior art arrangements.